


One step at a time

by Prettyunique



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after the episode where Nina told Maura about her fiancé.</p><p>Season 5 Episode 13: A bridge to tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You need to tell her.

At the Dirty Robber.

Jane yawns

“That's me”  
“You going?” Maura ask  
“Yea…um, thanks for the drink Nina”

Jane walks away.

“Nina how are you…”  
“I can give you a lift” replies Maura  
“You sure?” asks Nina  
“Yea, of course”

Jane turns and turns back straight away.

 

"I've only had one glass,"

“Ok, Thanks Maur. I'll see you guys tomorrow”  
“See ya” replies Maura  
“Bye”

Jane leaves.

“Thanks for the talk”  
“I didn't really talk I just listened” replies Maura  
“Still”

Nina takes a swig of her beer.

“There's something else?”  
“Um…yea…it's not like I'm ashamed or embarrassed”

Silence

“You know you can tell me anything”  
“My fiancé…was a she"  
“So you're…”  
“Gay” Replies Nina   
“Oh, you know you don't have to worry about the stuff like that with me”  
“I know, it's just that I've been burned before so"  
“What was her name?”  
“Samantha…Sami” replies Nina

Nina takes another swig of her beer.

“So how long have you and Jane been friends?”  
“About 5 years” replies Maura  
“How long have you been in love with her?”  
“I…I’m not in…”  
“I mean you can deny it if that's what you want but we both know the truth”

  
No answer.

 

"Am I that obvious?"

"I just seen that look before,"  
“She doesn't know a thing” replies Maura  
“Yea, I figured that. Don't worry you're secrets safe with me”

2 weeks later.

“You told Jane didn't you?”  
“No, I wouldn't” replies Maura  
“You sure about that I mean she is your best friend you tell each other every thing, except one"

Jane walks in.

“Hey, Maur…sorry”  
“It's alright I was just leaving” replies Nina

Nina leaves.

“What was that about?”  
“What do you need” replies Maura  
“Ok, none of my business”  
“No, it's not like that…she told me something in confidence”  
“Say no more…so she thinks you told me and that's why she's fuming  
“I don't think she was fuming” replies Maura  
“Well I'll just tell her she's wrong.”  
“Don't…just leave it”  
“Why does she think you told me?

Maura shrugs.

2 hours later.

“Nina, can I have a word?”  
“Sure” replies Nina

They go into the nearest empty room. Which is an interrogation room.

“Just want you to know whatever you told Maura she didn't break you confidence, she wouldn't”  
“She's you're best friend” replies Nina  
“Yes, we tell each other everything but not when it's someone else's secret”

Nina sighs.

“I'll apologise to her…as soon as I do something”

  
Nina walks out.

“Where you going?”  
“Something I should have done from the beginning”

Nina goes straight to the front desk. She takes the microphone.

“What are you doing?” replies the officer at the desk

Maura walks up to Jane.

“What's going on?” asks Maura  
“I don't know I think Nina’s lost it”

“So you've probably heard the rumours and just so there is no confusion. Yes I had a fiancée a female fiancée, yes I am gay. So that's the truth.”

Silence

“Ok, shows over” replies Jane

 

Jane walks back to the squad room.

 

“You know I would never”

“I know, you shouldn't have to keep my secret. ” Nina

 

Nina and Maura walk to her office.

 

“Can I just say one thing then I won't mention it again”

Maura nods.

“Why don't you just tell her how you feel?”  
“You know why”  
“Yea, I get that. Except she clearly feels the same way.”  
“You don't know that. I've only seen her with guys”  
“Maura, love isn't about gender, it's about the person”  
"It's not the right time” replies Maura  
“When is the right time, when you turn 50, on your deathbed”  
“I've been through it so many times in my head, it's better this way”  
“You probably thought about what you'd lose. What about what you'd gain”  
“I've thought about that,too. Then I stop myself because I know it's just wishful thinking”  
“Maura she looks at you the same way you look at her…even if I'm wrong you need to tell her”  
“Need?” replies Maura  
“5 years that's a long time. You need to tell her so that you can move forward...or move on”


	2. Just kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the Shoop Shoop song by Cher simply says  
> If you want to know if you're in love kiss them.
> 
> Both chapter 1 and 2 happen before Season 5 Episode 14 - Footloose

3 weeks later.

 

Jane walks into Maura's office.

 

"Jane, I thought you'd gone home"

"I thought I'd give you a lift."

"You didn't have to do that" replies Maura

"Yea I did, since the reason you're car is in the shop is down to me"

 

Silence

 

"Are you not done? You said you were heading home"

"I am" replies Maura

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Is there really any point lying to me"

 

Silence.

 

"There is something"

"Do I need to sit down for this?...that's a yes"

 

Jane sits on the sofa and Maura sits on her desk.

 

"I want you to know this is the only thing I've ever kept from you. And I thought that I was doing the right thing not telling you but it's accrued to me I don't want be 50 and not know."

"Know what?" Jane asks

"I...um...I love you"

"I love you, too" replies Jane

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"No?" 

"Jane, I'm in love with you"

 

Silence

 

"Yea, I thought saying it out loud would magically...I don't know. Because it's ridiculous, I don't mean loving you is ridiculous...I'm just going to shut up now"

 

"Um...I just remembered I have a ton of paperwork to do. You're alright to get home by yourself, right"

"Yes, of course" replies Maura

 

Jane leaves and a tear drops from Maura's eyes.

 

2 days later.

Its 10:00pm and Angela is at home.

Angela puts the phone down puts on her shoes and walks to the front door.

Maura opens her front door.

 

"Was that Jane?"

"Oh my God" Angela jumps

"Sorry"

"Yea, she wants me to come over. She sounded upset"

"Upset?"

"Did you two have another row"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"What happened?

"She'll probably tell you"

 

Angela continues walking.

 

"Angela"

 

Angela turns around.

 

"Can you tell her...I'm sorry"

 

Angela arrives at Jane's place 30 minutes later.

 

"Hey, what's going on between you two"

"You saw Maura?"

 

Angela follows her to the kitchen.

 

"She told me to tell you sorry" replies Angela

 

Jane sighs.

 

"She doesn't have to be sorry"

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing my best friend just said she's in love with me"

"I see, and that's why I haven't seen you at Maura's"

 

Angela pours two coffees and hands a cup to Jane.

 

"Is there any chance you might feel the same way?"

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"What's your gut saying?"

"My gut is saying I love her, she's my family"

"Are you in love with her?"

 

Silence

 

"Cher sang about this a while ago"

"What, what to do when your best friend tells you she's in love with you"

"I think it was called shoop song"

"Ma, that's just a song it's not real life" replies Jane

"That's my advice"

 

Angela walks to the door.

 

"You're leaving? You just got here"

"I'm not going anywhere" replies Angela

"I don't even know what to say to her"

"You'll know when you see her"

 

After a a bit of waiting in her car trying to plan what to say, Jane gives up and knocks on the door.

 

"Jane"

 

Maura looks at her watch 2:35am.

 

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight...to be honest I wasn't expecting to see you ever"

"I know it's late, can I come in?" 

 

Maura lets Jane pass and they go to the kitchen.

 

"Technically it's early...do you want a coffee?"

"No thanks, I've had enough coffee for today" replies Jane

 

Maura hovers a hand over a mug then changes her mind and sits opposite.

 

"Maura, I'm sorry about my reaction"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry" replies Maura

"You don't have to be sorry for your feelings, ever. If anything it's great to hear that"

 

Jane sighs.

 

"How long have you felt like this?"

"What answer will make you feel better?"

"The truth" answers Jane

"5 years"

"5 years?...how, with your trouble with lying"

"I didn't exactly lie I just didn't offer up the truth"

"Right, of course" 

 

Silence

 

"Jane, please tell me I haven't destroyed our friendship because I couldn't bare it"

 

Tears drop from Maura's eyes.

Jane walks over to Maura's side.

 

"Hey...can I"

Maura nods

 

"That will never happen, I promise"

 

Jane pulls away from the hug first. Faces inches away Maura leans forward.

 

"I'm so..."

"Do that again" Jane cuts her off

"What"

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura on the lips. Then she pulls away.

 

"Wow"

 

 


	3. Taking it slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to Season 5 Episode 14  
> Foot Loose

 

"And here comes the 'it was a mistake and can we just be friends' "

"That kiss was anything but a mistake " replies Jane

 

Both Jane and Maura sit at the counter.

 

"So, you...feel the same?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"Yea, I know It doesn't really seem like it when I ran out on you yesterday"

"Jane it's ok?"

"No it's not ok, I want to explaine...you mean the world to me...and I"

 

Jane sighs.

 

"I'm not really explaining myself very well...I guess I was just focused on the friendship. I've never had an realationshp that didn't end"

"You know what I say to that" replies Maura

"What?"

"You only need one" 

"What if we break up?" replies Jane

"Well Jane if you think that it won't work, it won't"

"I want this, I do. I'm just...scarred" 

"Me too" replies Maura

 

Maura reaches across the table and takes Jane's hand.

 

"We don't have to put too much pressure on it. We can just say...we're exploring a new part of our friendship"

"Ok, sounds good...what now?"

 

The next morning or a few hours later

Angela walks into the kitchen.

 

"Morning" she greets

"Morning Angela"

"So I take it things are back to normal"

"You could say that" replies Maura

"I see"

 

Angela turns to pour herself a coffee smiling.

 

"Oh my God ma, we just slept nothing happened"

 

Jane turns to Maura.

 

"I...didn't mean that to sound like I was disgusted"

 

Maura smiles and shakes her head.

Jane's phone rings.

 

'Rizzoli...a what?...but, like one'

 

"What?" asks Maura

 

Jane puts the phone away from her ear.

 

"You're day is just about to get interesting"

 

Maura's phone rings

 

'Isles...I'll be right there'

 

Maura puts the phone down.

Jane looks at her.

 

"Jane I've seen it all before"

"Reallly?" replies Jane

 

Jane holds the door open.

 

"Bye, ma"

"See ya, sweetie" Angela replies

 

They walk to the car.

 

"When?"

 

They arrive at the crime scene 25 minutes later.

 

"Call me if you get something"

"Yep" Maura replies 

 

Korsak and Jane walk away.

 

"Um...I'll catch you up"

"Ok" replies Korsak 

 

Jane goes back to Maura.

 

"Hey, you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure...you know you could have asked me when I got back or texted me"

"I know but I also wanted to say..."

 

Jane lowers her voice so that only Maura can hear her

 

"You look hot"

 

Maura smiles and Jane goes back to Korsak.

 

"Someone tipped off the press"

 

No answer.

 

"What?"

"Are you ok?" asks Korsak

"Fine"

"The press got tipped off. Of course it could be a coincidence but past experience has taught me otherwise"

"Yea" replies Jane

 

Later at the end of the day.

Maura's phone rings.

 

'Hi'

'Hey, you're done, right'

'Yea' replies Maura

'Great meet me at my place'

'Oh, I thought I was cooking'

'No, because I asked you to dinner" replies Jane

'But your place is...'

'Is what, Maura'

'My place is bigger'

'We only need one room, two if dinner goes well...trust me'

'I'll be there' replies Maura

 

45 minutes later.

 

"Hey"

 

Jane moves aside to let Maura past and closes the door behind them.

Maura pulls Jane around to face her planting a kiss on her lips.

 

"I've been wanting to do that all day"

"Well, don't stop" replies Jane

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Did you cook?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"But you hate cooking"

"I wouldn't say hate" replies Jane

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"Ok hate"

 

Maura kisses Jane again. Then she takes her hand.

 

"What about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait" replies Maura

 

 

 

 

 


	4. It's time.

"Morning."

"Morning to you," replies Jane

 

Jane leans forward...

 

Jane's phone rings.

 

"Whoever that is they can wait."

"It's probably work," replies Maura

 

Jane's phone rings again.

She reluctantly picks it up.

 

'What'

'Did I wake you' replies, Frankie

'No'

 

Maura smiles and her phone rings.

 

'Um...we have a gunshot victim at Princess Street' Frankie continues

'I'll be right there'

 

'On my way' replies Maura to Korsak

 

Jane and Maura arrive at the scene 45 minutes later greeted by Frankie and Korsak. 

 

"Hey sorry if I disturbed you earlier"

"You didn't" replies Jane

"Really? It sounded like I did"

"No, you just woke me that's all"

"Last night went well, then," asks Frankie 

 

Maura and Korsak squeeze past them to get to the body.

 

"That bad, huh?"

 

Jane is looking at Maura she doesn't hear Frankie's question.

 

"What?"

"What did he ask to see your gun?" laughs Frankie

 

"We have a female, late 20s early 30s. Gunshot wound to the head. One gunshot to the gastrointestinal"

 

Frankie looks at Jane.

 

"Stomach"

"Right, I knew that" replies Frankie

"And a gunshot to the left arm"

"How long has she been dead," asks Jane 

"Um, about 18 hours" replies Maura

"I'll see you at the autopsy"

 

Maura nods.

 

An hour later

Jane walks into Maura's office.

 

"Hey" Maura greets

"Hi...I only told my brother I was going on a date" 

"It's OK" replies Maura

"It's just, I know we said we were going to take things slow. And I don't want you to think I just blabbed to my family."

"Jane, really it's OK"

"Maura you're my girlfriend and when we tell people I want it to be together."

 

Maura is looking at Jane.

 

"What," asks Jane 

"You said, girlfriend"

"Oh, well yea"

 

Maura takes a few steps towards Jane

 

"Did I say something wrong?"

 

Maura looks out the window of her office and kisses Jane passionately on lips. 

 

"That's very dangerous, anyone could walk past"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It won't happen again" replies Maura

"Aww, don't say that" 

"I feel bad we didn't get to eat the food you made."

"Don't worry about it," replies Jane

"Let me cook you dinner tonight."

"Yea OK, I'm not going to say no to that," replies Jane

"And this time we will eat the food."

"Yea, I can't promise that

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Want to hear about the autopsy."

"I really want to kiss you some more."

"Concentrate." Replies Maura

"Right sorry,"

 

2 months later Jane walks into Maura's office.

 

"Hey...what's wrong?"

"Someone may know about us,"

"How?" Asks Maura 

"I don't know, maybe they saw us kissing or something,"

"Ok, what happened?"

 

Jane reaches into her pocket pulling out a note and handing it over to Maura

 

"Someone left this on my desk,"

 

The note reads

Maybe you and Maura should choose somewhere more private next time.

 

"It might not be what you think,"

"Maybe," replies Jane 

"Any idea who put it there?"

 

Jane shakes her head and drops on the couch.

 

"This is a mess...I mean it's not that I don't want people to know, "

 

Maura sits beside Jane

Jane  sighs, 

 

"I don't know...why am I so...I have never cared what people think of me you know that,"

 

Maura nods

 

"How do you feel about it,"

 

Maura shrugs

 

"Does that mean you don't care,"

"Well, Jane I've had relationships with women,"

"Women...plural,"

 

Maura nods

 

"How come I never knew this,"

 

Maura shrugs again

 

"Never came up,"

 

Jane nods smiling. 

 

"Can I tell you what I think,"

"Please," replies Jane

"I mean more to you,"

"Yes you do"

"And we're best friends, I personally have never felt this way about anyone, ever,"

"Me either," replies Jane 

 

Maura reaches over taking Jane’s hand

 

"I just don't want anything to spoil this,"

"That is what I was going to say...Jane if you want to wait, I'm ok with it, either way,"

 

Jane smiles 

 

"I can't make you lie,"

"So you want to tell people," replies Maura 

"Are you sure you're OK with this,"

"Absolutely," replies Maura

"What if people don't take it well, I mean the important people,"

"We have each other," replies Maura 

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

Susie clears her throat in front of them.

 

"Sorry...I can come back,"

"No it's alright, what have you got," replies Maura 

"We find any trace of Rohypnol  in Amy's body,"

"None at all," asks Jane 

 

Susie shakes her head

 

"That doesn't mean there was never any there," replies Jane 

"No,"

 

Maura reaches out a hand and Susie hands over the folder.

 

"Do a test on her bones,"

"You think you'll find something,"

"It's worth a try," replies Maura 

 

Maura hands back the folder.

 

"Thanks, Susie,"

"Right," replies Susie 

 

Susie turns and walks out the door. 

 

"I guess we'll need to do this sooner, I don't want certain people finding out from someone else,"

"Susie won't say anything," replies Maura 

"The person who left that note might,"

"It might not even be what we're thinking,"

"You might be right...I think it's time,"

 

Maura takes Jane's hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Maura and Jane would have been able to keep their relationship secret for 2 months


End file.
